Am I Worthy?
by Stef.235
Summary: -Sequel to Be Careful What You Wish For- Danielle is now a year rounder, has a promise to keep, and will be offered the chance of a lifetime. Can she prove the gods she has what it takes?
1. I Spend A Very Happy Christmas

**Hi! Well, it's finally here! The sequel to Be Careful What You Wish For!! **

**Few things to say- No flames. Don't like, don't read. And review!!**

**Don't own Percy Jackson, and sadly never will. Only saying this once, though!**

**Here's the first chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dan! Time for dinner!", a voice downstairs called.

"Coming!", I answered. I put on my shoes, checked how I looked one last time and hurried to the kitchen. This was Christmas Eve, after all. You have to look nice. The stairs groaned beneath my feet. The only thing I didn't like about Jasmin's house were the stairs. They didn't help, specially when you're trying to sneak out in those moments were the family is arguing.

3 months had passed since the last time I had seen my half-sister and best friend. I was really glad she had invited me over for Christmas, for we needed some "bonding time", as she had called it. I had been here for 2 weeks now, and I was having the time of my life.

When I entered the kitchen, I found a cute little scene. Jazz was standing on a chair trying to get the plates, smiling at the sight of her dad and step mother dancing to some Christmas carols. Her step-brother James was getting the silverware out of a drawer. He was laughing as well. When our eyes met, he winked. I looked away, blushing. James was two years older than me and extremely good looking. He looked like his mum: tall, reddish brown messy hair, and sea green gentle eyes. I tried my best to focuse on Jazmin's back, just to keep my eyes busy on something else. Her hair was now longer, but other than that, she looked the same. I hadn't changed much myself since September. My hair was longer too, and perhaps I'd gotten an inch taller. I wasn't sure.

"Dan!"

I jumped. James had been asking me something for about 3 minutes now and I had been too distracted to answer. I mentally slapped myself.

"Yes?"

"Could you get the apple juice? It's in the fridge", he said.

"Sure." I sighed. I'd been so distracted lately… Jasmin said it was because of Drew. I rolled my eyes at that thought, and I got the apple juice.

We all sat down, and we began eating. Jasmin sat in front of me, and we exchanged glances every now and then. Immediately after we'd start laughing. Not that it bothered anyone, since everybody was talking about different things. Amelia, Jasmin's step mother, cleared her throat.

"I want to make a toast for Jasmin", she said, smiling when she saw my face go red, "I want to thank you for coming here, darling, it has really been a pleasure."

"Thank you for having me, Mrs. Tent", I replied, smiling embarrassedly.

"And", added Jasmin, "I want to wish everybody a very happy Christmas, it has been one of the best ones ever."

"I agree on that", said James, raising his glass.

"Definetely!", finished Jake, Jazmin's father.

I laughed with them, and we finished our Christmas dinner.

* * *

"Time for presents!", Jasmin said from the living room.

I still had one dish to wash. I had volunteered to do the dishes this night. It seemed like the right thing to do.

I was drying my hands when James entered the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm almost done", I said, "Tell them to wait for me just a couple of more minutes, 'kay?"

"No, they know you're finishing with the dishes. Don't worry, they're just making everything ready", he said, leaning on the counter.

"Oh…", I didn't know what to say.

"I have to thank you, Dan. Jasmin and I have to thank you", he said simply.

"For what?", I asked, not knowing what he was refering to.

"For telling us about your quest. It really opened my dad's eyes", he said.

Ever since I told the Tent family about my quest with Jasmin and Patrick, my dead love, Jake had left his study more and more often to spend more time with his family. Hecate, the goddess of magic, was jealous because my dad had preferred Athena over her. She kidnapped him, expecting me to go and save him. We got to her hiding place, and when Hecate got her chance to kill me, Patrick sacrificed himself to save me, and so, I lost him. And my dad had chosen death over the goddess, and so, I'd lost him too. After hearing my story, Jake was shocked. He seemed to think that every moment now was precious, which was true.

"It was nothing. I'm just glad you guys are happy", I said smiling.

I heard James come closer. When I turned, he was right in front of me, smiling timidly. He had something in his hand. I reached for my olive blossom locket when I realized what it was.

"Merry Christmas", he said, holding the mistletoe above our heads.

* * *

I entered the living room with my head on the clouds. Jasmin gave me a suspicious look, and I shook my head. I gave her a silent "I'll tell you later", and she nodded. James arrived moments later. Jasmin started to look at him and then at me, back and forth. It was a matter of seconds before she gasped. I gave her a meaningful look, and I prayed for her to shut up.

"Dan, the whole family got a present for you. I hope you like it", Jake said, handing me a box.

"Oh, you guys didn't have to get me anything…", I mumbled. I hesitated, and then I ripped the gift wrap. Inside was a beautiful book with a black velvet cover and silver patterns on it. My mouth was hanging open. It was amazing. I flipped through the pages. They were empty.

"It's for you to write your book", Amelia explained. "Jasmin mentioned you were writing a book, so we thought about getting you a nice place for you to write it."

"If you don't like it, we can always change it…", James started, but I cut him off.

"It's perfect", I stated. I looked at them, "Thank you very much. It's absolutely gorgeous."

Their faces lit up with bright smiles.

"I got you something too", I said, reaching for their presents and handing them over to their owners.

I looked as Amelia tried her hand-knitted sweater on. "Wow! That's amazing!", she said. "Thank you, Dan!", she smiled. I returned the smile. I didn't tell her, but the sweater was made by my mother, Athena, as a thank you.

"You know me too much", said Jasmin shaking her head, as she took her new hunting knife out of the box. She had lost hers in our quest.

"I'll take that as a thanks!", I laughed.

"Who told you I wanted a new pen?", asked Jake, admiring his present.

"Guilty", replied James, who tried his new watch on. "Thank you", he added, and I just nodded. I couldn't look at him without blushing furiously.

We spent the night laughing and talking, drinking hot chocolate and eating cake. After midnight, Jake and Amelia went to sleep, and James, after his fourth cup of hot chocolate, said it was late for him too.

* * *

Jasmin and I went up to her bedroom, where I was sleeping, and when we arrived, we saw a silver box on each bed.

"Mother", we said at the same time.

I unwrapped mine. It was a pen with silver ink. A note next to it said.

"_This pen will never run out of ink. And its ink cannot be erased. It can write on any surface. Words are powerful, my child. Use it well_."

I saw Jasmin unwrapping hers. She got a hairpin with an owl on it. It was really pretty.

She looked at me. "My brother kissed you."

It was a statement, not a question. I kept my mouth shut.

"So? How was it?", she asked.

"Um…nice?", I replied.

She shook her head, and I heard her mutter something like "Unbelievable…"

I bit my lip.

She sighed. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. It's just… I thought you liked Drew."

Drew. Oh my gods. I had completely forgotten about him.

Drew was this new camper that had arrived last September. He was claimed by Zeus the night he arrived. There was some sort of… tension, between us. I blushed every time I saw him, and he would laugh about it. With his piercing, electric blue eyes, brown hair so light it looked blond sometimes, he was… dreamy. Yes, I said it. Dreamy!

I still felt guilty about Patrick though. The locket he'd left behind as a reminder got heavier when I was with Andrew Rush. I still missed him. I still cried at night when I dreamed about him fading into the darkness. One night, the dream was so real, Jasmin had to hold me all the way to breakfast before I could be calmed. But Andrew was so easy to be around with, you couldn't help but like him instantly. Plus, I had promised Patrick to be open to love. So instead of giving myself a headache, I'd decided to just go with the flow, and just wait and see what the Fates had prepared for me.

But James' kiss had caught me completely off guard!

I wondered if Drew would be jealous if he found out..

"So? You happy about going back to camp on January?", my half-sister asked, noticing I didn't like the subject.

"Not really", I said. "I'm having a really good time here. Thanks again for inviting me."

"Don't be silly. My home is your home", she replied, matter-factly.

I smiled, and then we both yawned.

"I think we should sleep now", Jazz said.

"Yeah, you're right. We need to be awake for tomorrow", I said, while I turned off the light. The silver light of the moon filled the room.

"You know, James made the book himself. So…"

I didn't know that. And he'd even suggested to change it if I didn't like it. That was sweet of him.

"So…?"

"I think _you_ of all people need to be awake tomorrow", Jasmin said suddenly, her voice hiding something, "since you'll need to know if my brother wants a replay of today as a thank you", she said, muffling now her laughter with her pillow.

_WHOOSH_

"Ow!"

I chuckled. I'd thrown my pillow at her.

* * *

**First chapter of the sequel! Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks again to all of you readers. You guys rock.**

**Review! :]**


	2. I Get My Nightmares To Stop

**_Last chapter…_**

_"I think you of all people need to be awake tomorrow", Jasmin said suddenly, her voice hiding something, "since you'll need to know if my brother wants a replay of today as a thank you", she said, muffling now her laughter with her pillow._

_WHOOSH_

_"Ow!"_

_I chuckled. I'd thrown my pillow at her._

* * *

**Chapter 2- I Get My Nightmares To Stop**

_His eyes never left mine, and his hand was warm on my cheek. His gaze only said one thing._

_"I'm sorry, I have to go now."_

_He started fading away, and I woke up with a start._

* * *

I'd dreamed of Patrick. Again. Luckily, it hadn't been that bad. We'd just talked, and then he said he had to go. Most of the times he doesn't even look at me. That's what scared me. That he had forgotten me.

I looked up to Jazz. She was deep in her sleep, her mouth slightly open. She looked so peaceful… I envied her for a moment.

Then, I realized there was something different about my half-sister's room. The silver moonlight wasn't there anymore. Instead, a dark yellow and orange light filled it, giving it a cozy look. I looked around, to see where the light was coming from.

A woman was standing by the window, making some flowers enter the room and blossom before my eyes. She had a beautiful dress, which shimmered when she moved. She had her hair in a bun, and her eyes showed kindness. She turned to face me.

"Ah, Danielle", Persephone said. "We finally meet."

I nodded. "My lady."

"Oh, don't call me that", the goddess said, waving her hand, "I've been trying for decades to convince people to call me by my whole name", she sighed, "But there's no use. Well, first things first. How are you doing, child?"

I hesitated. What did she mean by that?

"Let me be more specific", she said, smiling. "How are you dealing with Patrick's death?"

I couldn't help but flinch at the name. Persephone cocked her head to the side, concerned.

"I mean, I'm…", I didn't know what to say. "I'm…doing fine, I guess. The dreams make it a little hard, but other than that I am fine."

She sighed. "Yes, I guess you could say that", she took a deep breath, "Listen Danielle, you're not going to have any more dreams about Patrick, okay?"

"Why?", the question blurted out of my mouth before I could stop myself from asking it.

"Because of two reasons: one, Hades is going to kill me if I keep allowing dead heroes to go into the dreams of the living. And now that I think about it, he'll kill Morpheus too. See, we have this agreement…", she hesitated. "Anyways, the second reason is, because you're going to get a challenge soon, and you need to be completely focused. You can't be distracted by silly dreams."

They're not silly…, I thought, reaching for my locket.

"Wait, a challenge?", I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, a challenge. I'm not allowed to tell you what it is, though. But I do wish you the best of lucks. May the gods be with you", she added smiling.

"Wait, Persephone, what do you mean? I'm getting a quest or something?", I didn't understand a single thing.

She held out her hand. "Danielle, don't worry. You'll find out soon enough", she looked through the window, were dawn was breaking, coloring the sky with shades of pink, orange and gold. "Ah, look at that. The morning's here. My husband will want to know where I am. I better get going."

She was about to leave when a voice echoed in the room.

"Daughter? Where are you? You promised we would take care of your garden soon."

Persephone rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother, I'm coming! I was just telling Danielle the news!"

"Oh", Demeter said, "the daughter of Athena? She's too skinny. Tell her she should get some cereal for breakfast!"

"Mother! Enough with the cereal!", Persephone groaned. She shook her head. "Remember Dan, stay focused."

I covered my eyes when she started glowing. When I opened them, I looked at my half-sister. Jazmin was stirring in her sleep. I rubbed my eyes and I looked at the alarm clock. 6:50 am. You have got to be kidding me.

* * *

Funny. We did have cereal for breakfast. I suppose Demeter got what she wanted after all. I smiled to myself while I thought of what Persephone would say to another of her mother's lectures about fiber.

"Dan? What's so funny?", Jazz asked, pouring more milk into her bowl.

"Ah…", I looked around, not knowing if it was right to mention the gods in front of Jazz's mortal family. But it seemed like she was the only was listening, so I continued. "Persephone payed me a visit last night."

Jazz's jaw dropped. "Say what? What did she want? What did she say? What did you say?"

"Wow, slow down!", I shushed her in a whisper. James was looking at us suspiciously, and personally I didn't want to explain to him that I wouldn't get more dreams with my dead love. I wondered why… "I'll tell you later!"

She rolled her eyes. "I hate when you do that."

"Yeah, well, it's your fault", I muttered, looking at the sticky dough that was once my breakfast. I wasn't really hungry.

James leaned to my side. "Nightmares again?", he asked with a small voice.

I nodded, and looked away. He put his hand on my cheek, and gently made me face him again. He traced the purple circles under my eyes. "You look like you met someone from the Underworld", he joked. I snorted. He didn't know how right he was.

James was the only member of the family that felt comfortable talking to us about camp, quests, gods or other campers. His mother was okay with it, but she just felt… well, akward. I couldn't blame her. The goddess of wisdom had had the child of her husband. And she didn't like the whole violence and blood concept. My theory was that she didn't want her son to go through dangerous stuff, for she was afraid of the consequences. What any mother would think. Or at least what any mortal mother would think.

Which made me wonder…

"Can I get up?", I asked. The whole family looked at me, surprised.

"Honey, you haven't even touched your breakfast…", Amelia started.

"It's okay, Amelia, I'm not really hungry. I'll survive till lunch", I smiled. I left my bowl in the sink, and ran to my bedroom. I grabbed a spray filled with water, that Jazz used for her plants, and a drachma out of my bag. I made a rainbow, right in front of the window and threw the coin.

"Oh, Goddess, accept my offering. Athena, Olympus."

My mother was looking at some blue prints with Annabeth. They both looked up, and smiled.

"Hey sis", I said looking at her, "Mum, can we talk please?"

"Do you mind?", Athena asked my half-sister.

"Not at all", she answered matter-factly. "Hey Dan", she added, looking at me, "See you in a few days at camp?"

"Sure", I replied. Annabeth gathered the blue prints, and headed somewhere else.

"Merry Christmas child", my mother said, "I hope Amelia liked the sweater?"

"Oh, she loved it mum. It was perfect", I said smiling at the memory of Amelia's face.

"I'm glad", Athena said. "Is everything alright dear? It's not that I'm complaining, but why did you IM me?"

"Oh! Right, I almost forgot. Well, you see, Persephone came last night…", I started.

She raised her eyebrows. "And?"

"She said I wouldn't have any more dreams about Patrick", I continued, sounding, to my surprise, a bit disappointed.

"And why is that?", my mother asked.

"Well… she said something about a challenge", I finished.

Athena sighed. "I was afraid you would say that. I'm sorry Dan, I can't tell you."

"What? Why?", I asked. This is so not fair…

"I know it's not fair, but you have to be patient. I promise you will find out soon", she replied.

"You sound like Persephone…", I said, annoyed. But before I could continue arguing with her, a voice downstairs interrupted me.

"Dan? We're leaving in ten minutes!"

"Okay Jake! I'm almost done!", I replied.

"Liar", my mother said, amused. "You don't even know what you're going to wear yet!"

"I'll figure something out", I said. She was right though. We were going out for lunch, and I hadn't even brushed my teeth.

Athena rolled her eyes. She waved her hand, and a silver light filled the room. "Goodbye, Dan. Have a good time."

"Bye mum", I said, while I turned to see what she had left me. My favorite jeans, a black hand-knitted scarf, a turtle neck argyle sweater and my sneakers. I smiled, and got ready as quickly as I could.

* * *

I managed to get to the living room before everybody else. In the end, we all waited for Jasmin.

"See Jazz?", Jake said. "You should learn from Dan. She's punctual."

Jasmin rolled her eyes, while she tied her scarf in a knot. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yes, but if you don't mind Danielle, would you give her some advise on getting ready more quickly?", James asked, making his parents laugh.

I laughed with them, while Jasmin muttered something about them liking me best. I sighed. If only she knew.

* * *

**Chapter 2!! At last!! I only managed to write it because I'm sick… I stayed home all day.. *sigh***

**Any ideas about the challenge?? I want to hear them!! And those who know are not allowed to say anything, or else… *glares at the people who know***

**Well, tell me what you think! Review! :]**


	3. We Return To Camp

Last chapter…

"_See Jazz?", Jake said. "You should learn from Dan. She's punctual."_

_Jasmin rolled her eyes, while she tied her scarf in a knot. "I'm here now, aren't I?"_

"_Yes, but if you don't mind Danielle, would you give her some advise on getting ready more quickly?", James asked, making his parents laugh._

_I laughed with them, while Jasmin muttered something about them liking me best. I sighed. If only she knew._

* * *

**Chapter 3- We Return To Camp**

"So you're getting a challenge or something like that?", Jazz asked me, while we left our bags on her bed. We'd arrived late, since we hadn't felt like having dinner at home.

"That's right", I said, taking off my shoes, "Or at least that's what Persephone and Athena said."

"Huh", Jasmin said, "I wonder what it is about."

"Me too", I looked around. "I should start packing, right?"

"No, you're staying here", Jasmin said stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes. She had been denying the fact that I was staying only for one more week. Then we'd both return to camp.

"Do I have to remind you that you're coming with me?", I asked for the tenth time.

"No, but…", she was cut off by a high pitched giggle downstairs.

"Oh, James, you're _so_ funny!"

Jasmin and I exchanged a look, and ran to the door to see what was happening. We tip-toed our way down stairs, and peeked into the kitchen. I heard my half-sister behind me sigh.

James sure knew how to look great without much effort. He was wearing a simple navy blue t-shirt with grey shorts and his old black Converse. He was leaning back in his chair, with his feet on the table, like he usually did when his mother wasn't looking. Sitting across the table was a blond, tanned girl that looked like a movie star. She couldn't stop smiling. I narrowed my eyes at the sight of her super-short mini skirt. She had a white top, and her hair was falling past her shoulders. It almost reached her hips.

"That's Kelly. She's been hitting on my brother _forever_", Jazz whispered. I felt my face go warm. Envy?

"So, James, when are you going to ask me out? Or do I have to be the big girl here and ask you out myself?", Kelly asked. My eyes got wide in surprise. I've never heard of a girl who had the guts to ask a guy out _like that_.

James smiled. "You're not giving up, are you?"

"You know me better than that", the girl said, cocking her head to the side, smiling slyly. She got up, climbed on the table, and crawled till she reached him. She was inches away from his face. I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped inside the kitchen. Jasmin gasped, and muffled her laughter putting her fist in her mouth.

"Hi James!", I said loudly.

"AH!"

"Ow!"

Kelly fell off the table, and James fell on his back along with the chair. I tried my best not to laugh. I could hear Jasmin outside the kitchen laughing quietly. That didn't help.

"Dan!", James said, getting on his feet as quickly as he could. Kelly got up as well, though not as gracefully.

I smiled innocently. "I'm sorry", I said looking at them both, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes", said Kelly, while James said "No", at the same time. My smile got wider.

"_No_", James repeated sternly. Kelly looked insulted, her mouth slightly open. She looked at me from head to toe, and raised her eyebrows. She looked eagerly at James, like she expected him to explain what was going on.

"Don't worry, I'll just get some juice…", I went to the sink, grabbed a glass, "…And I'll leave you two alone…", I got some juice from the fridge, "…Right away." I turned to face them once more, and smiled. "Nice meeting you, um…"

"Kelly", she said, her voice at least five octaves higher.

"Kelly", I repeated, and I left the kitchen. I found Jasmin lying on the floor, laughing to the point of tears. While we went to Jazz's room, we heard Kelly asking James question so fast we could barely understand what she was saying.

"Who the heck is she? And why is she here? How come you know her…?"

We hurried then, and I almost spilled my juice. When we closed the door behind us, we burst into endless laughter.

* * *

I didn't know how, but the day of our departure finally came. It felt like somebody had pushed fast forward or something. Good things: I managed to survive New Year's Eve without kissing James. Bad things: the goodbyes turned out to be harder than I thought. Amelia spent five whole minutes just hugging me, and Jake excused his tears saying something had gotten into his eye. James didn't risk it: he gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and made me promise to visit him soon. In the end, Jasmin and I managed to get in her car, and we drove to Camp Half-Blood without any incidents. No monsters, no nothing.

When we arrived, the twilight was painting the sky pink and purple. We were just in time for dinner.

We walked past Peleus, and got to our cabin. Everybody was already at the dining pavilion. I left my stuff in my chest, Jasmin took her sweater, and we hurried so we wouldn't be late.

I ran into Lucy, the daughter of Apollo, and just waved at Maxwell when he and Jasmin met. She had missed him so much, I thought they needed some privacy. I sat on my table after saying hi to everybody, and we ate dinner talking about the holidays.

"Hey, Finn? When's Annabeth coming?", I asked my older half-brother, after taking a sip from my glass.

He swallowed before answering. "Tomorrow night", he said. "Did you have a nice holiday?"

"Yeah, you?", I asked

He smiled, and nodded. I smiled back. Finn was a nice guy. He was the typical know-it-all with glasses that's destined to change the world with new technology.

I looked at the Hephaestus table. Without Patrick, it looked even more empty, only Maxwell and a small kid I didn't recognize were there.. _New camper,_ I thought. Nobody was sitting at Zeus' table.

Why wasn't Drew there?

* * *

After dinner I looked for Chiron, so I skipped the bonfire. I went straight to the Big House, hoping to find him there. He was reading a book in the room we used for meetings. I knocked.

He looked up. "Ah, Danielle! I saw you at the dining pavilion. Did you have a safe trip?"

I hugged him. "Yes Chiron, everything was fine. How are things over here?"

"Not much to tell, actually", he said, closing his book. "We've got a new camper at Hephaestus', and a couple of trouble makers of the Hermes cabin, but other than that we're fine."

So I had been right. Huh. And I was willing to bet a hand that this campers he was referring to where the Stoll brothers.

"Um, Chiron, maybe you know about…", I started, but once more, I was cut off by an immortal.

"Your challenge, yes", he said. "Right now child, I suggest you rest and participate in some camp activities. Your mother warned us you might be impatient. Please, I promise you you will find out…"

"Soon enough", I finished. I took a deep breath. My mother was right. I was impatient.

"So", Chiron interrupted my train of thought, "I'm glad you're here Dan, but it's almost time for the harpies to come, so I'd say we better talk about this some other time."

I nodded. "Good night Chiron."

"Sleep well, child", he said. I only wished I didn't get any clairvoyant dreams. At least there wouldn't be any about Patrick.

* * *

The way from the Big House to the cabin was quiet. I kept my eyes on my feet. I felt tired.I was about to get the door when I looked up and found someone leaning against it. I couldn't help but blush and smile.

"I was looking for you. How come you skipped dinner?"

"I was talking to my dad. He paid me a visit."

"Huh."

"I've missed you."

I blushed, if it was possible, with a darker shade of red.

He smiled, gave me the quickest kiss on the cheek, barely brushing his lips to my skin, and ran to his cabin. I stood there a few seconds, too happy to do anything else. When I finally came inside, I sighed, touching the place where he had kissed me with the tip of my fingers.

_I've missed you too, Drew._

* * *

**:] Review!!!**


	4. I Stop A Robber

_**Last chapter…**_

"_I've missed you."_

_I blushed, if it was possible, with a darker shade of red. _

_He smiled, gave me the quickest kiss on the cheek, barely brushing his lips to my skin, and ran to his cabin. I stood there a few seconds, too happy to do anything else. When I finally came inside, I sighed, touching the place where he had kissed me with the tip of my fingers. _

_I've missed you too, Drew._

* * *

**Chapter 4- I Stop A Robber**

I woke up the next day and the first thought that came into my mind made me smile, making Jazz, who happened to be looking at me, make a weird face.

"What are you smiling about?", she asked, suspiciously.

"Annabeth's coming today", I replied simply, the smile still on my face.

I was so happy my half sister was returning to camp. She was still teaching me Greek, and probably Percy was with her so I could ask him to teach me new moves with the sword. And, of course, there was the slight chance she knew something about my challenge. And it couldn't do any harm to ask, right?

"Come on", Jasmin tossed me a jacket, "We'll be late for breakfast."

I brushed my teeth as quickly as I could, got a pair of shoes on, and ran to the pavilion. When I got to my table, everybody else had already started eating. I took a plate Jazz had saved for me and offered my part to the gods. As I headed back to the table, I caught Drew's eye. He grinned, and I smiled back. I sat next to Finn, who looked so tired I could have sworn was a minion from the Underworld.

"Rough night?", I asked in a whisper.

"Stupid… demigod… dreams…don't… ask…", he mumbled, annoyed. I fought back a smile. I looked at the Hermes Cabin, which was extra loud today. The only time I'd seen them like that was when Cody, the little troublemaker, had arrived at camp. New camper, maybe?

Mr. D. got up and raised his goblet.

"Morning brats", he started in a bored tone, "Camp activities will continue as usual, but please avoid the climbing wall, 'kay? We're getting it fixed, and it would be a real pity if one of you little worms died." Thunder rumbled in the distance. He rolled his eyes. "Oh, right, and we have a new cam…"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

A high-pitched scream interrupted him, and making us all turn to see what was happening. A blond, tall girl with grey, clever eyes was jumping up and down holding hands with a certain daughter of Ares. I couldn't believe it. It was like seeing two Aphrodite girls! A tall, dark haired boy, rolled his sea green eyes, obviously annoyed.

"Come on, Annabeth! Everybody's watching!", he complained.

"Oh shut up, Jackson. Give us a break."

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain. It's the first time in 6 months Clarisse and I have met."

Percy rolled his eyes again, and he went to Chiron's table to shake his hand. Annabeth and Clarisse joined him. The daughter of Ares gave us all a glare.

"Well, continue eating people! This isn't a show!", she said, exasperated.

We finished breakfast and I walked to Chiron's table to give my half sister a hug. Percy gave me a high five, and he kissed my forehead, which made me smile. He made me feel like a child sometimes.

"What's up Dan?", Annabeth asked brightly. "Haven't seen you in ages!"

"I know!", I laughed, "Those Greek lessons still on?"

"Of course, silly", she replied. "We can start right away if you want. That way we'll be able to do some catching up, too." She looked at Percy. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all", he said, pulling her into a hug. "I wanted to check the arena out anyways. See you guys."

"Hey Percy, mind to train a bit with me later?", I asked.

He grinned. "You're on.", he said, and he waved once more before walking away.

"Let me get my notes and I'll meet you at the beach, 'kay?", I told Annabeth, while I started heading to our Cabin.

"Okay!", she answered.

* * *

I jogged till I reached the door, which happened to be… open. That was weird. I peeked inside. The lights were out. I looked around and I found a pair of legs crawling under my bed. That almost made me jump. I got inside as silently as I could, and I stood just behind the legs.

"Where. Is. It?!", said a frustrated, male voice under the bed.

I took off my silver ring, and it transformed into my beautiful sword made by the best blacksmith after Hephaestus himself. The owner of the voice started crawling back. Clearly he hadn't found what he was looking for. I looked at his clothes. I noticed he was wearing a camp t-shirt, but I didn't lower my sword.

"What in Hades are you doing under my bed?", I asked making him jump. He hit his head and he let out a small "Ow!".

The robber managed to stand up. He was very tall, and he had light brown, curly hair and bright green eyes filled with thrill and life. He was smiling nervously at the sight of my sword.

"Are you by any chance Annabeth?", he asked. Now, that caught me off guard.

"No, but if you're looking for her, I don't think she's under _my_ bed", I replied, teasingly.

He smiled. "I didn't know that was your bed. I'm sorry. Can you please tell me which one _is_ her bed?"

I narrowed my eyes. "What for?"

He thought it over. "Let's say I have some business to do, and I need to know which one her bed is."

Understanding filled me. "You're the new camper. Let me guess: Hermes."

"You're good", I lowered my sword and sudden relieve filled his eyes. "Let me guess: Athena."

"You're not bad yourself." I replied, and I put on my ring again.

"Nice… deadly weapon", he said, pointing at my hand.

I smiled at the memory of last summer. "Thanks", I said. "Listen, whatever you were planning to do, I'm warning you: Annabeth doesn't take pranks lightly. Ask the Stoll brothers."

He snorted and then he laughed. "I know, I know. But that's the whole point of taking her laptop! Not knowing what she'll do… how she'll react…"

"Did you just say 'laptop'?", I asked him.

He stopped laughing. "Yeah, why?"

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Believe me when I say, _don't._ Please. I think you're really funny, and you seem to be a good guy. Well, at least when you're not looking for other people's laptops under my bed. So, if you value your life, _don't._"

"But I _have_ to do this! My half brothers said that I had to steal her laptop to prove myself!", he explained.

I rolled my eyes. "That has to be the most stupid thing I've ever heard. Want to steal something?", I sighed, and I gave him my locket. "Here", I said handing it to him. "Now, don't lose it, or otherwise I _will _get Annabeth to torture you for eternity. Got it?", he nodded, and it looked like he was having a hard time swallowing.

"Good", I said. "I will have to chase you eventually for taking it, so it looks like I'm angry… how about, after lunch, in the woods?", I asked.

"Sounds like a plan. But I must warn you, I'm really fast.", he said, winking. "Thank you, by the way", he added.

I grinned. "No problem." I looked at my watch. I had been nearly half an hour here. Annabeth was going to murder me. I ran to my desk, grabbed my notes and a pen, and pulled the Hermes guy out of the Cabin with me.

"Now, go, and make them believe you took it from my night table, okay? See you after lunch!", I said while I started running to the beach.

"Hey! I didn't catch your name!", he yelled.

"It's Danielle!", I replied.

"I'm Paul!", he yelled back.

"Okay!", I laughed. We probably looked like two people trying to talk on a football stadium in the middle of a game. I prayed to my mother he didn't lose my locket, and I dashed to the beach.

* * *

"Sorry!", I started apologizing as soon as I caught a glimpse of her blond hair. She was leaning on a tree, just in front of the beach. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm…"

She happened to be kissing Percy. They separated, blushing, and I looked away.

"I think… I'm gonna go now. Don't worry sis, we'll have those lessons some other time…", I said, and I hurried back. _That was embarrassing…_ I figured the arena wasn't an option anymore, so I decided to stop by my Cabin to grab my bow, and then go to the archery fields, where my siblings were.

I found Jasmin aiming at a target, really focused. I waited until she shot to stand beside her. Her arrow missed the bull's eye by inches. She groaned in frustration.

"You're too hard on yourself", I told her, while I aimed my own arrow to the same bull's eye.

"I thought you were having Greek lessons with Annabeth", she said, while she stepped back so I could shoot.

I held my breath, and released the arrow. It went clean through Jasmin's arrow. I looked at it, frustrated too.

"She was too busy kissing Percy", I explained, still looking at my target. Jasmin laughed, and sighed.

"Distracted, you guys?", Finn asked. His arrow reached the bull's eye perfectly. "You usually are the best ones around here."

"Max and I had a fight…", Jazz mumbled. I was as surprised as Finn. I turned to look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?", I asked her.

"You arrived late last night. It didn't seem important…", she mumbled.

"Want me to punch him or something?", Finn asked, his face serious.

Jazz smiled. "Thanks Finn, but no. We'll work it out."

"If you say so…", he said, and he shot another arrow.

"What happened?", I asked her quietly, while I worked on my aim. She sat on the grass, and sighed.

"After dinner, we went for a walk. And…"

"And?"

"He told me he was sort of mad because I didn't IM him during the holidays…"

I turned to look at her. "What? That's all?"

"It's stupid, right? I told him we had been very busy, but he didn't believe me… and he also said that if I was going to be like that, that I might as well join the Hunt."

I gaped at her. "You're kidding right? Hey Finn?", he turned. "Jazz here might not want you to punch him, but _I _do, so would you please do it after lunch?", I asked.

"No, Finn, please. I was actually going to ask you if _you_ could talk to him", she said, looking at me.

"_Me_?", I asked. I thought it over. "Can I bring any weapons?"

She glared.

"Fine, fine… I won't…"

"Please. I just want to know what's happening to him. He seemed mad about something else…", she said, lowering her gaze.

I shot my last arrow. This time, it landed perfectly on target. "Okay, but if he gets annoying, I _will_ punch him.", I spat, and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

During lunch, I shared the quickest gaze with Paul, because his Cabin was looking anxiously at my table. And, as if on cue…

"Dan, where's your locket?", Annabeth asked. The whole pavilion went silent. I put a hand on my neck. Even though I knew Paul had it, not wearing it sent me chills down my back.

I heard some giggles by the Hermes table. I turned slowly, and I narrowed my eyes. I glared at each of the Cabin members, and then stopped at Paul, who was smiling intently. His siblings looked at him, then at me. Little Cody cocked his head to where Paul was, and pointed at him with his thumb. I got up, took off my ring, and seconds later, I had my sword on my right hand. Paul got up as well, slowly.

"Consider yourself dead", I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

People started laughing, and the robber and I started running at the same time. He'd been right: he was fast. But this had to be believable, so I ran behind him till we reach the woods. When we were sure we were out of sight, we stopped, gasping for air.

"You're right", I breathed. "You're fast."

"Thanks", he laid on the ground, closing his eyes. "You're faster than most girls I know, by the way. And that's saying something."

"I'll take that as a compliment", I said, sitting next to him.

He nodded. "You should."

"Can I have my locket now?"

He handed it to me. It felt nice to have it back on.

"It must be really important to you", he said. "The guys said it had been bold to steal it."

I simply nodded.

We stayed there for a few minutes. Then I remembered I had to talk to Max.

"Listen, I need to… well, give you some kind of punishment for 'stealing' my locket", I said. "Any suggestions?"

"As long as it doesn't hurt…", he said, his eyes still closed. I thought it over.

"Okay. Get up."

He did. I'd brought some rope from my Cabin, so I took it out of my pocket.

"You're going to be here for a while, okay? I'll tell your brothers you're in the woods."

"How come you get to win?", he asked, while I tied his hand behind his back.

"Because I saved your life by not letting you steal Annabeth's laptop", I replied matter-factly. "That's why."

"So we're even now?", he wondered.

"We'll see", I said, smiling.

* * *

I walked back to the pavilion, where everybody was waiting to see what had happened. My Cabin started cheering when they saw me.

"Tell you brother he'll be sorry if he tries to steal something else from me, and that I was easy on him this time", I told the Hermes Cabin, which looked both terrified and amused. They nodded and went to get him.

* * *

"Hey Max. Mind if I sit here?", I asked the boy, which was sharpening his knife. I'd found him on the arena, looking grim.

He looked up, and nodded hesitantly.

I sat next to him.

"Something wrong?", he asked me after a few seconds of silence, his voice hoarse.

"Well, it's just… Jasmin has been looking pretty down lately. I was wondering if you knew what was wrong with her", I asked him innocently.

He buried his face in his hands. "It's all my fault."

"What? Why?", I asked.

"See, I've been down too. I miss… I miss…", my eyes got wide. He missed Patrick, of course. Max's mother had died recently. He used to stay with Patrick all the time.

"Oh", was the only thing I could say.

"And I'm taking it all on her… tell her I'm sorry will ya?", he said.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her. So you're not mad at her or anything?", I asked.

"Of course not, I'm just… I'm just being a jerk", he said.

"I miss him too", I whispered after a few seconds. And we sat there for a while, remembering our lost friend.

* * *

That night I decided I would IM Persephone. Maybe I had to be focused because of the challenge, but Max didn't.

The goddess was at her garden, with her mother. Apparently they hadn't finished fixing it.

"Persephone, My Lady", I greeted.

"Oh, Danielle. Something wrong?", Persephone asked.

"Not quite. But I need your help. I have this friend who was a half brother of Patrick. Would you let Patrick visit him in a dream or two so he can stop mourning him this bad?", I asked. "I know it's not that easy, but this guy's really messed up. He must know he's fine, and he's resting in the Elysian Fields…"

Both goddesses smiled.

"I'll see what I can do", Persephone said.

"Thank you", I said, and I waved through the message.

I went inside my Cabin, where Annabeth was waiting for me. She looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry about today…", she said.

"Don't worry about it", I mumbled.

…

"Good night", I said after some awkward silence, and I sat on my bed and took off my shoes.

"Dan?", Annabeth called.

I turned to see her sitting on her bed.

"I forgot to tell you. Mother says you'll know what your challenge's about tomorrow", she said quietly.

It was like someone had sent a jolt of energy through me.

"Really?", I asked eagerly.

She nodded. "After lunch,"

I let out a breath I didn't remember taking.

"Okay… thanks", I told her. And the lights went out.

My challenge. I had a hard time falling asleep after those news. But eventually I did.

_Max and Patrick were talking on the arena of Camp Half-Blood. Max looked as happy as ever. They both turned when they noticed I was there. Patrick winked._

"_Thank you", said Max, smiling._

_I shrugged, smiling too. _Thanks, Persephone,_ I thought. _

That's all I could remember next morning.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated! But some problems with the telephone company kept me from doing it :[ I owe you guys a huge apology, and I hope this chapter was enough to make it up to you!!**

**Review! :] **

**And happy holidays to you all!**


	5. I Am Offered A Tutor

_**Last chapter…**_

_My challenge. I had a hard time falling asleep after those news. But eventually I did._

_Max and Patrick were talking on the arena of Camp Half-Blood. Max looked as happy as ever. They both turned when they noticed I was there. Patrick winked._

"_Thank you", said Max, smiling._

_I shrugged, smiling too. Thanks, Persephone, I thought. _

_That's all I could remember next morning._

* * *

**Chapter 5- I Am Offered a Tutor**

When I opened my eyes, I noticed I was the only one awake in my Cabin. Even Annabeth, who was usually the first one to wake up, was deep in her sleep. I dressed as quietly as I could and headed to the strawberry fields. I needed some time alone.

The sweet smell of the blossoms made me dizzy for a moment. I wondered why I didn't come here more often. It was so beautiful. The plants were already holding red and shiny fruits, ready to be plucked. The white, delicate flowers grew around them, like frames. After a while I sat down, and closed my eyes. But no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't stay still. My heart was racing, and my ADHD wasn't making this easier.

"Time can't pass fast enough, can it?", I asked out loud.

I gave up. I got up and turned, just to find a girl with a shovel not too far behind me. I cocked my head to the side. She was wearing brown shorts and a tank top with the exact shade of red of the strawberries. She looked about my age. Her wheat colored hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, preventing her curls to get in her earthy, warm eyes. She was frowning, and was looking at a pair of small strawberries in a reproving way.

"This just won't do", she muttered, and waved her hand. The fruit grew in front of my eyes, which widened in surprise. The girl smiled, and turned her face to look at me.

"I've been working on each of them separately, but it seems I forgot about these two", she explained, leaning on the shovel.

"Good thing you noticed", I said, still looking at the now huge strawberries.

"We haven't met, have we?", she asked, making me look away. I had seen her before, but I'd never talked to her.

"Not officially, no", I replied.

She smiled. "I'm Megan."

"Danielle", I said, returning the smile.

"Daughter of Athena, right?", she said walking towards me to shake my hand.

I nodded. "And by the looks of it, daughter of Demeter." I looked at my hands. After the handshake, she'd left my hand full of dirt.

"Oh", she noticed short after, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay", I replied, trying to get it off.

"No, please, let me fix it", she said. She waved her hand again, and the dirt disappeared.

"Huh. Useful", I said, still looking at my hands.

She shrugged, then looked at the Cabins, where everybody was still asleep. "How come you're not sleeping?", she asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know how I managed to sleep at all", I muttered, sitting down again. She sat down too, and she looked at me, asking a silent question. I sighed and explained my situation.

"So you're getting your challenge today", she said quietly. "Wow. Nervous?"

"It's more like… anxiety", I explained.

"Understandable", she said nodding. "And you've got no clue at all…?"

I cut her off by shaking my head. "None. I only know it must be important, otherwise I'd still dream of Patrick."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure you'll do just fine", she said reassuringly. She turned and grabbed a few strawberries. "Here", she offered. "Grab one, they're really good."

"Thanks", I said, while I put the fruit in my mouth. Not too sweet, not too sour. Just perfect. "Hey, how come _you're_ not sleeping?", I asked, taking another strawberry.

"Oh, I come here sometimes to check on the plants", she explained simply. "I think it's the perfect way to start the day, don't you think?"

I smiled, and nodded.

The silence was broken by the voices of the campers, who were on their way for breakfast. I stood up.

"I need to tell my Cabin I'm alive", I said. "You coming?"

"Sure", she said, and she grabbed her shovel, and so we headed to the pavilion.

* * *

"Where were you?", Jasmin asked, playing absently with her toast.

I stopped cutting my pancakes to look at her. "How asleep are you? I told you five minutes ago! In the strawberry fields with Megan, of the Demeter Cabin."

Finn, who was sitting on my right, was trying really hard not to laugh. I looked at him.

"What's wrong with her?", I asked, whispering.

"They made up", he said simply.

I turned to face my half sister, beaming. "You did?!"

She smiled, and nodded. In that exact moment, Mr. D. got up.

"Okay brats, the climbing wall's fixed", he said in a bored tone. "Now, out of my sight!"

* * *

"Wow, he's extra mean today", I told Drew, who was waiting for me to finish my orange juice.

He nodded. "Yeah, Dad said it might happen, so it's no surprise for me", he explained.

"Oh right. Zeus visited the other day. Is everything okay?", I asked, while we headed to the arena.

"Yeah, he just wanted to see how I was doing", he looked like he was evading the subject.

"Oh", was all I could say.

"Hey, what's with the Hermes guy that stole your locket? Who does that guy think he is?", he asked, throwing his hands in the air.

I laughed, happy that he found something else to talk about. "Don't worry Drew, Paul is now aware that I'll kill him if he tries do steal something like that again."

"If you need any help with that, just ask", he said teasingly, making me laugh again. "You know, now that I think about it, I don't know why the locket's so important. I just figured it was, since you wear it all the time and the whole camp was horrified by the fact that someone had tried to steal it." We sat down leaning on a tree in front of the arena, watching the Ares campers and the Apollo campers train.

I reached for the silver olive blossom. It was true. I'd never told Drew the story behind it. Worst part was, he deserved the long story.

"Fine, I'll tell you." I sighed. This was going to be hard. "Last year I went on this quest to save my father, who had been kidnapped by Hecate. Jasmin and a guy named Patrick came with me, aware that one of them was going to die- according to the Oracle. We were… together, Patrick and me." My voice cracked and I had to take a deep breath so I could continue. "My mother had given me an olive blossom that was able to save its owner. I had to give it to one of them, but I just couldn't choose. But I lost it. In the end Patrick found it, and knowing what it could do, he gave Jasmin the blossom." Another breath. "He died short after, like my dad." Noticing his eyes were going wide, I added, "The Oracle said the quest was lost. That's why he didn't make it. Well, both of them didn't make it." I looked down. "He visited me when we got to camp. And he left me this", I said, pointing at the locket. "It's sort of a… promise. He'll always be with me and I…" I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't!

"… You what? What was your part in the deal?", he encouraged. I shook my head, blushing furiously.

He cocked his head to the side. "Come one, Dan…"

"I have to be open to love", I finished, looking away.

"Oh", he said. I chanced a quick gaze and I saw he was blushing too.

"Yeah, well… That's why I don't take it off. I…", I started, but Drew interrupted me.

"It's okay. You don't need more explanations.", he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I managed a smile.

"Thank you for telling me the story", he said quietly, and I shrugged. He gave me a hug, and kissed my forehead. "If I ever said anything…"

My time to interrupt. "You didn't. Don't worry."

"Good", he said, standing up. His face was still red. "Listen, I'm gonna go get my bow. I think I'm not in the mood for swordsmanship today."

I got up as well. "Uh, sure. Maybe tomorrow." I didn't know how to hide the disappointment in my face.

He smiled. "You're on."

I smiled back, and watched him head to his Cabin. I felt like the weight of the sky had been released from my shoulders. Telling him was something that had to be done. I turned and walked to the lake, where my Cabin was. Maybe I could get Annabeth to give me those Greek lessons if she wasn't too busy with Percy again. I remembered the embarrassing meeting, and smiled.

* * *

My half sister and I were totally focused on the vocabulary sheet she'd given me when the sound of the conch announcing lunch made us flinch. I exchanged an anxious look with her, and she gave me a small smile, trying to reassure me. I felt the temperature drop 100 degrees, and we made our way to the pavilion.

After offering our share to the gods, we sat at our table. Drew caught my gaze and nodded. I'm sure he'd heard from his father about the challenge. The others started eating, but after one bite of tasteless food, I didn't feel like eating anymore.

Some people might be excited about getting a challenge from their godly parent. And I was excited. But how serious could this be that I had to stop having dreams? Completely focused Persephone had said. That sounded serious enough.

Jazz was suddenly at my side, along with Percy, Annabeth, Drew, Max and to my surprise, Megan. I looked around. Lunch was over. The pavilion was empty. And Chiron was walking toward us. A hand slipped in mine. It was Megan's. She squeezed it, and I got up.

I noticed Chiron was smiling. I took that as a good sign.

"Well my child", he started brightly. "I have great news for you. Your mother asked me to tell you about your challenge, and, if you're ready, I'll do it right now."

I gave my friends a doubtful look. But the look of determination in Drew's face said everything.

I nodded.

"Very well. So, I heard you spoke to Persephone. She told you you wouldn't be dreaming about Patrick anymore, right?", he asked.

"She said I'll need to be completely focused", I quoted.

The centaur nodded. "Exactly. See, you've been given a great opportunity here Dan. But it won't be _a_ challenge. There will be three challenges, three tests to be precise."

I gaped. _Three?_

"Yes, three", he said answering the silent question. "The first one will be a test of strength. The second one will be a test of intelligence, and in the third test you're going to prove that you can choose the right choice. That is, if you pass the first two tests", he added.

That last sentence didn't help. And what did he mean "to choose the right choice"? I frowned.

"But, Chiron, why am I doing all this tests?", I asked.

"Oh! Didn't I tell you? Your mother. She wants to be your tutor", he said.

* * *

**First of all, I'd like to thank PowerofWords12 for creating Megan and Paul. **

**Second, happy new year everybody!**

**And last but not least- review!**


	6. I Have A Hard Time Choosing

_**Last chapter…**_

"_Yes, three", he said answering the silent question. "The first one will be a test of strength. The second one will be a test of intelligence, and in the third test you're going to prove that you can choose the right choice. That is, if you pass the first two tests", he added._

_That last sentence didn't help. And what did he mean "to choose the right choice"? I frowned._

"_But, Chiron, why am I doing all this tests?", I asked._

"_Oh! Didn't I tell you? Your mother. She wants to be your tutor", he said._

* * *

**Chapter 6- I Have A Hard Time Choosing**

"My mother?", I couldn't believe it. This was huge! I remembered Patrick had had Hephaestus as his tutor, and he became the greatest blacksmith in the mortal realm. I realized this was a great honor.

"Yes. And I would advice you to pass the tests successfully." Chiron sounded solemn.

"So the little Athena kid knows her challenge now?" Mr. D. appeared out of nowhere and looked at me annoyed. "You've caused quite an impact up in Olympus, you know?"

I frowned. "What?"

"The gods don't like it when demigods, or mortals for that matter, get tutored by another god. They think it's like getting competition." To my surprise, it was Drew who answered.

"So now everybody has taken sides", Mr. D. continued. I casted a quick glance at Drew. He looked upset. I wondered what was wrong.

"You must ask two people to come with you. You'll part tomorrow afternoon, so you have the rest of the day to decide who's going with you. And all three of you must come tomorrow after breakfast to the Big House so I can give you your first instructions." Chiron announced.

"And now I have some stuff to discuss with Chiron, so beat it", Mr. D. barked.

* * *

I walked with an excited Jasmin speculating about the tests I had ahead of me. But I was barely listening. I was still stunned.

"Dan?"

I turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"I've been asking you questions for a while now, and you haven't answered. Something wrong?" She was trying to show concern, but she kept glancing back.

I followed her eyes and found Max talking to Lucy, from the Apollo Cabin.

"She has a boyfriend, you know?" I clarified.

"I know", she said, not moving her eyes. "But since I'm coming with you, I feel I should…"

"Make every moment count." We finished together.

"I am coming with you, right?", she asked suspiciously.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. But I don't think this will we as dangerous as our last quest. But go, you deserve some time with Max."

She smiled. "Hey, have you thought about who else are you going to ask?", she asked before heading towards her boyfriend.

"No. I guess I'll use this time to do that", I returned the smile.

I went to the arena, which luckily was empty. I took my ring off and seconds later I had my sword in my hands. I decided to practice with the dummies, since no one was here. Plus, the first test was about strength, so I could use the training. Who knows? Maybe I'd have to fight a giant, or hold the sky.

After a while I decided to take a break. I sat and leaned on the tree where I had talked to Drew about my quest. I blushed as I remembered telling him about the promise, and reached instinctively for my necklace.

I missed Patrick at times like this. He'd know what to do. I think. He'd had leadership and confidence, hadn't he? At least that's what everybody said, specially Max.

A silent question appeared in my head. A question I was afraid to answer. Had I really known enough about Patrick?

Now that I thought about it, my relationship with him had been so rushed. Like we knew it wasn't going to last. But with Drew was different. I did know him. And by that I didn't mean I knew his favorite color, or where he lived. But I knew how his eyes would grow somber when he talked about his dad. How he frowned and touched the tip of his nose each time he had to make a hard decision. How he always offered the pizza slices with pepperoni to the gods because he didn't like pepperoni. How he could hum each tune of his favorite songs, but couldn't whistle.

And I realized, I only knew this things because I had spent enough time with him to know each one of these things. I really liked him. Not in the way I'd liked Patrick, because that had grown into sudden love. But this could grow into love too, with time.

And it was in that exact moment that it hit me. I couldn't ask Drew to come with me and Jazz. I had no idea what kind of tests I had ahead of me. I couldn't face losing him. I couldn't go through this again. Patrick had been enough.

There wouldn't be a second time. I wouldn't allow it.

I decided I would ask Lucy. She was the perfect for the job. I figured if I asked Max then I'd have two lovebirds instead of two partners for the tests. As I got up, I noticed night was beginning to fall, so I hurried to the pavilion for dinner.

* * *

Drew caught my eye when we finished eating and motioned me over to his empty table. He was the only current kid of Zeus, but when I'd asked him if it was lonely, he gave me his best smile along with something that sounded like "more room for me".

I waited for him to finish drinking from his goblet. He smiled at me mischievously.

"Feel like skipping the bonfire?"

I answered before I could even think it through.

"Sure", I returned his smile.

We stood behind the pillars, acting like we were spies. When everybody left, Drew chanced a glance from behind the pillar behind me.

"Clear!", he whispered.

"Go, go, go!", I played along.

We reached the woods laughing like crazy and tripping over rocks. Eventually we sat on the ground, trying to catch our breaths.

"I hadn't laughed like that in years!", Drew gasped.

"We have to do something about that, then", I breathed, smiling.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of time to fix that on your challenge", he laughed, but I didn't.

…

"I… don't want you to come, actually", I felt my face warm up. My voice quivered.

He looked at me with disbelief, and he shook his head. "Sorry, what? I didn't catch that."

"I don't want you to come", I repeated, my voice a little louder than I wanted.

"Traitor", he muttered after a few seconds, glaring at me.

Ow. That hurt. "Hey I have my reasons, okay? You don't have to react like this", I protested, frowning.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? I thought we were friends", he said, his voice rising as well.

"We are!", I replied. He was getting on my nerves now. I noticed we were both standing.

"Then why in Hades aren't you letting me go with you?!", he yelled.

"I already told you! I have my reasons!", I yelled back.

He snorted, making me get even more upset.

"I bet you would pick _Patrick_ if he were alive!" That _really_ hurt. He noticed the hurt look on my face and blushed.

"Dan, I didn't…"

I shook my head, blinking the tears of anger that stung my eyes. "Yes, you did", I spat with a great amount of poison in my voice. "If you don't want to believe me, that's your problem. But don't put Patrick in the middle of this. I'm not picking you, and that's final!", I turned to go when he caught my wrist.

"Ow."

"Dan…"

"Let me go."

"No. Not until you tell me why."

I tried to get my hand back, with no success.

"Dan, come on. Just tell me. I just want to know…"

"You really haven't figured it out? Didn't you hear the story about my quest?! What do you think I would do if something happened to you on my challenge?! I like you too much to get you into something that might hurt you!", shocked, he dropped my hand. I rubbed my wrist, and I continued. "I already faced two losses. I won't make it a third time. So, there. Those are my reasons. I hope you're happy", I finished sarcastically, throwing my hands in the air.

I stormed away, leaving him there, aware that he was still on shock. _That should do the trick_, I thought, my face still warm because of the fight. And as soon as I got to my Cabin, I didn't even say goodnight to Jazz, and as my head hit the pillow I closed my eyes, and I held on to my necklace as I thought about tonight.

* * *

The next morning I packed a few things- a jacket, some drachmas, and for some reason, my silver pen. I had thought about what I was going to tell Chiron: I only wanted Jazz to come with me. I figured that wouldn't be a problem, since it was my challenge.

So after breakfast, and some goodbyes, we headed to the Big House to receive the first instructions for the first test. Chiron greeted us with a warm smile.

"Well, first instructions are here. Are you ready?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"Very well." Then, he took out a piece of paper, and read out loud:

_A test of you strength you first shall face_

_And don't you dare to hesitate. _

_Brace yourself for what's to come_

_But don't stick to the word alone._

_Remember: right after the end,_

_You'll leave behind one of your friends._

Chiron handed me the paper, and then pointed to a table behind him.

"I got you some ambrosia and two coolers with nectar, okay? Let me know when you're ready to go." He left, leaving Jazz and me with the words still floating in the air.

"Some instructions", Jazz muttered.

"What did she mean with 'don't stick to the word alone'? Does she mean the word _alone_, or the word strength?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Don't know. But we'll figure it out", she promised.

I nodded, and put the coolers and the Ziploc bag on my backpack.

"Let's tell Chiron that we're ready to go", I said, and we headed to Thalia's tree. On our way we started chattering.

"Why are we exactly going to Thal's tree? Aren't we driving, like always?", Jasmin asked.

"Guess this is a different kind of quest", I said shrugging.

"Hey, who did you pick in the end? You never told me." It was true. I hadn't. Memories from the night before started haunting me.

"I'll tell you later, I don't feel like…" I froze. I saw a backpack leaning on a tree. Anger flushed my face.

"You didn't really think that speech was going to make me go away, did you? 'Cause if you did, then you don't know me well enough", Drew said grinning, popping out of nowhere. I glared at him.

"Great! You found your third partner", Chiron said brightly. "I'll transport you now to your first destination. Dan, get over here please."

Our eyes still locked, I walked to the "transportation spot".

"Good", said Chiron. "Now you two, I want _you_ at Dan's left", he told Jasmin. "And _you_ to her right", he said to Drew. I looked up, too mad to say a word.

"Okay, Dan, listen closely. You will have to do this each time you finish a test, okay? Close your eyes, and clear your mind. Pray to your mother: she will listen. Count to 3, out loud, and hold hands with the others. Here", he gave me a small leather pouch. "you'll find the next instructions here, so don't lose it."

I gave him a hug. "Thanks Chiron."

"Good luck, child." He stepped back.

"You all ready for this?", Jazz asked.

"You bet", replied Drew. I took a deep breath to prevent myself from turning around and punching him.

I did as Chiron told me, and a silver light blinded me, even with my eyes closed. When the light went out, I smelled the salty air of the beach, and I opened my eyes.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry I haven't updated!! But seriously, school was killing me. I hope you'll like this chapter :] and I'm ready to hear some suggestions about Dan's first challenge! (Those who know SHUT IT!)**

**Review!**


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

_**Last chapter…**_

"_You all ready for this?", Jazz asked._

"_You bet", replied Drew. I took a deep breath to prevent myself from turning around and punching him._

_I did as Chiron told me, and a silver light blinded me, even with my eyes closed. When the light went out, I smelled the salty air of the beach, and I opened my eyes.  
_

**Chapter 7- The Calm Before The Storm  
**

Crystal blue water extended itself endlessly in front of me. Soft sand under my shoes, and a light warm breeze caressed our faces. Apparently, the beach was our first location.

I looked around. A sort of garden surrounded us. Flowers and plants of all shapes, colors and sizes grew taller and taller. The remains of a fire layed not to far away from us, and a smiling girl was standing to their right. Caramel hair and almond eyes. I'd seen pictures of her at camp.

"Welcome, Danielle, Andrew and Jasmin", Calypso's voice was sweet and soft. I turned, about to ask the others if they were okay, when I saw Drew gaping at our host. I frowned, then faced her.

"Calypso, right?", I asked.

She nodded. "Yes. As you see, Ogygia will be the first scenario of your challenge. Athena asked me if she could… borrow the island for your first test. Are you ready?", she asked me.

_No_. "Yes", I replied.

"Very well, but your test won't be until tomorrow." Phew. "You have the rest of the day to fully prepare yourself. Come with me now, I'll show you where you can stay."

I watched suppressing my laughter how Jazz closed Drew's mouth with an annoyed look, and we started following Calypso to a cave nearby. Three hammocks hanged across the place, no sheets, no blankets. It didn't matter actually because the warm air made the cold of the cave bearable.

"Thank you", I said truthfully to Calypso, who smiled.

"Meet me at the shore tomorrow after you've had breakfast, okay? Oh, you must be hungry, it's noon already." She snapped her fingers and some fruit and fish appeared on a table next to my hammock. At the sight of the food my stomach grumbled.

The girl looked at my one more time. "Get some rest, Danielle. I think you'll need it", she said before leaving the cave and diving into the jungle of plants. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel after that last sentence.

Jazz and I spent the afternoon training. Drew helped every now and then, but he was so excited about the sea that in the end we all forgot about the test and enjoyed the warm water splashing and racing each other. See, since Drew hadn't been at the sea before he wanted to live every second like it was his last one there. By the end of the day we were all so tired, that at dinner Jazz fell asleep and spilled her drink. Drew and I had to carry her to the cave. I didn't felt like sleeping at once though, and I decided to go and sit by the beach. Drew noticed me getting up, so he came with me.

* * *

The calmed sound of the ways and the clear sky above our heads were the exact definition of holiday. I guess Calypso was living the sweet life over here.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow", Drew asked me, laying on the ground and looking at the stars.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sort of… numb about it. Like it hasn't hit me yet. That will probably change 5 minutes before the test", I said shaking my head. I looked at him, and he met my eyes.

"Come here", he motioned me with a hand. I frowned, confused.

"Lay next to me", he explained.

I leaned back, till our faces were at the same level and looked up. Constellations winked at me from above.

Drew cleared his throat. "Whatever happens tomorrow, I want you to know that… I'm really sorry about what I said about…"

Patrick. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to talk about this right now. I turned to face him and put a finger to his lips.

"Stop", I whispered. "I don't care. Or at least not right now, okay?" He nodded, took my hand from his lips and put it down.

"And… what you said after that…", he was whispering now too. I blushed as I remembered my exact words. "Was that true?"

I swallowed.

"…No", my voice quivered a little, so I tried to clear my throat. "No, I lied. I'm sorry." It wasn't a bad idea to lie. That way I could pretend I didn't like Drew so everything wouldn't have to be awkward between us.

His eyes flashed for a second with an emotion I didn't recognize. Then they returned to their bright, electric blue. He laughed.

"Oh, good! Good! I was getting worried! Imagine how awkward that would have been!", he echoed my thoughts, smiling. "Good…"

I managed a smile too, but like his, mine didn't reach my eyes. We turned to the sky again, and we both sighed.

I sat up straight, dusting the sand off my back. Drew imitated and, and as he got up he offered me a hand.

"Come on", he said as he helped me up. "You have a big day tomorrow."

We headed to the cave, and I fell into uneasy dreams the second I laid on my hammock.

* * *

The sunlight filling the cave woke me up. The others were stirring in their sleep. I got up to find breakfast on the table. I did my best to eat, but I wasn't really hungry. I had been right. It had just hit me that I was facing my first test now. Something cracked behind me and as I turned I found Jasmin and Drew both standing up and walking towards me. They ate in silence, apparently not knowing what to say. I was too nervous to notice. As soon as they finished breakfast we headed to the beach, were Calypso was waiting for us. I noticed a boulder not too far from the shore were a mast was standing. That wasn't there last night.

Calypso smiled as we reached her. "Good morning heroes. Danielle, how are you feeling?"

I just nodded, and swallowed hard. I didn't feel like talking.

"Good. So here's your first test. You see that boulder over there? You have to swim to it, and then tie yourself to the mast. You must not, however, put the knife away. We'll see how much endurance you have when the moment comes."

I didn't understand much at that time because of I was too busy trying not to run away from this place, but I nodded again.

"Okay. You may start…", Calypso looked up. "Now. Good luck."

Jazz and Drew hugged me, and I walked to the water. Luckily, it wasn't very cold. I dived when the water reached my waist, and I swam towards the boulder. The water was clear and there was no sign of animals anywhere near. I wondered why.

I climbed up the boulder, scraping my elbow. The warm blood flowed down to my fingers. I closed my eyes briefly and kept climbing till I reached the mast. There was some rope, so I used it to tie myself. I kept my knife in my pocket, remembering Calypso's instructions. I looked around me, thinking clearly for the first time today.

I was tied at a mast. In the middle of the ocean. I had to keep my knife close to me. Suddenly, it all clicked together, and my eyes widened as I realized what my challenge was going to be.

The Sirens.

* * *

**I'm really sorry this update's so short, but it was either that or nothing. I want to know- did you guys catch the hint when Dan saw the boulder and the mast? Were you expecting this to be the first test? What about what happens next?**

**Review! :]**


	8. The First Test

**Last chapter…**

_I was tied at a mast. In the middle of the ocean. I had to keep my knife close to me. Suddenly, it all clicked together, and my eyes widened as I realized what my challenge was going to be. _

_The Sirens._

* * *

**Chapter 8- The First Test**

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. I couldn't panic right now.

What did I know about the sirens?

They sang, telling you what your heart desired the most... And so they lured sailors and they drowned trying to reach them...

My heart beat fast against my chest, the rhythm making me deaf. I remembered a story Annabeth had told me at camp. If you survived the sirens, you became wiser.

How long would I last without rushing towards the water?

I didn't have time to answer because the most beautiful music reached my ears and my sight got blurry. As I blinked I saw the living room in my apartment where my dad and Patrick were talking cheerfully. They noticed me and motioned me over.

"Come on Dan! We've been waiting for you to tell us how your application test went!", my dad said. He never looked better. He was so young, no wrinkles...

"Did you pass it?", Patrick asked, smiling brightly. I looked at them, blinking again several times. I'd forgotten how much I'd missed Patrick.

But why could I miss him when he was right there? He'd never gone anywhere. And my dad, well he was probably just coming home from work.

I tried to move towards them, so I could hug them and tell them that I'd pass my test and that I had been accepted into Brown, but something prevented me from doing it. I looked around me, frustrated. I tried again, and again, but I couldn't move anywhere.

"Come on sweetie!", my dad encouraged me.

I looked down at my feet, and as I moved whatever was holding me felt raspy and itchy against my skin. Invisible ropes? A reflection on my left blinded me for a second.

My knife! If my trap involved ropes I could cut them loose and be free to go wherever I wanted.

I reached my hand to get the weapon, stretching as far as I could. I was almost there when the sound of a seagull stopped me.

A seagull in my apartment? That didn't make any sense.

Someone screamed my name. Who was that?

A memory hit me suddenly.

_A guy with electric blue eyes was laughing as he chased me at the shore of a beach somewhere. I screamed as he splashed me with the cold sea water, and I laughed as I tripped and landed on the wet sand._

"_Drew! Stop it!"_

Drew?

I shook my head and continued to reach for my knife. It almost hurt to see my dad and my boyfriend so close to me and yet so far.

"...Danielle! Come on!"

There was that voice again. It sounded so far away, it didn't make any sense either. I looked around.

"Do you guys hear that?", I asked them.

My dad and Patrick exchanged a confused look.

"No", Patrick said, the confusion still on his face.

Another memory.

_Standing in the woods, the same blue-eyed guy stand before me."... I like you too much!"The guy looked shocked as I said rest of the conversation was kinda muted, and then I stormed away._

I blinked twice. Patrick was smiling charmingly, and motioning me over with his hand.

Something wasn't right.

I looked down again and I noticed my locket was gone.

"Guys have you seen my locket?'

"You mean the locket I gave you before you left this morning?", Patrick asked. At first it sounded like a strange statement, but as I thought about it, it made sense.

Patrick had given me the locket before I had left to present my application test.

And it was gone.

I wasn't going to settle this time. I had to find it. stretch as far as I could and I grabbed my knife. Good thing my hands weren't on my back. I started cutting whatever was holding me , and a few seconds later I was free.

I ran over to hug Patrick and I felt as if I'd fallen down. The vertigo ended shortly after, and I found I had some trouble breathing. I assumed it was because of the ropes which were too tight. As I approached them, I looked at the floor to see if I could find my locket, but there wasn't any sign of it. As I realized that, I decided I would search it later and I focused on Patrick, which was waiting for me with his arms open. I tried to run, and I wasn't as fast as usual. It was as if I was moving through Jell-O. Or water... My feet hurt too, but I kept moving forward, not standing the distance between us. My father looked at us, a proud and amused look on his face. Suddenly, I felt a plug in my ears, and my sight got blurry again. My vision kept changing from Patrick to something I couldn't recognize because water got in my eyes. It all happened at once then. My chest ached, my eyes stung, I couldn't breathe and at last, darkness blinded me.

* * *

I woke up feeling so tired I wondered why I'd even done it on the first place. I felt like I had been a whole day out in the sun at the beach. My mouth tasted funny, and my feet and arm hurt a lot. I opened my eyes slowly only to find a rocky ceiling above me. It took me a minute to realize where I was.

I tried to sit up, but my arm hurt so badly I couldn't do it. Someone beside me noticed my efforts nonetheless.

"She's up!"

I winced at the shouting, but I recognized the voice right away. Jasmin.

Someone helped me up, and I had to hold my head and close my eyes before the cave started spinning.

"Hey sis", my voice was hoarse and raspy. "Did I pass the test?", I opened my eyes and saw Calypso kneeling in front of me with concerned eyes, and Jasmin on my left smiling brightly. No sign of Drew.

"You did!" She squeaked.

A smile spread across my face. I had done it. But how?

"Tell me everything" I asked.

My sister took a deep breath.

"Well it was scary as Hades, but you were amazing. You stood there a few minutes, with a puzzled look on your face and then you tried to reach for you knife. A seagull flew by and you got distracted. We saw how you started mouthing sentences (we had plugs on) and how you started crying from anger later. Drew tried to call you several times too. There were times when your face was completely blank, and after the last time you did grab your knife, releasing yourself. Drew got worried, and as he saw you weren't coming out, he swam towards you and pulled you to the shore. He hit his head badly when he reached for your locket on the boulder. You dropped it at some point. but he's fine, don't worry."

I looked around and I saw Drew sleeping peacefully with a bandage on his head on a hammock I put a hand to my neck. My locket was safely hanging from its necklace. I let out a breath I didn't remember taking.

"Calypso informed us that mother had approved your victory, although she did seem a little skeptic about Drew saving you", Jazz continued, but I was barely listening. He had saved me. I owned him my life.

I thought about what the Sirens had showed me and I realized I had started crying. As I wiped the tears away the pain struck my arm again. I noticed it was the elbow I had scraped. Guess it hadn't been that superficial after all. I looked at my feet and frowned as I saw they were bandaged too.

"Drew managed to say you walked on the corals when you were underwater", Calypso explained. "You hadn't much skin left when you arrived at the shore."

I winced. I had actually skinned my feet soles. Ow.

'How long was I out?' I asked.

"This is the morning of the second day", Jazz answered.

"And how is he?", I asked looking at Drew.

"He hasn't woken up either, but he's fine", Calypso said. "Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. You need to leave for your second test tomorrow", she added.

My eyes went wide. "What?!"

"Yes, your mother said clearly that she only allowed you to have one day of recovery after you had woken up", she explained blushing.

I looked up. _Thanks mum. How thoughtful of you._

"Wait", Jasmin said. "What about Drew?""He'll stay here to fully recover", Calypso stated."But that's not fair!", my sister complained. I looked away, sort of annoyed. I didn't like the idea of Drew hanging out with calypso "till he was fully recovered".

I also remembered the instructions Chiron had given me.

"It kinda is, sis", I told her, and reminded her of our mother's words.

Jazz frowned.

'Still, not fair' she said.

* * *

I spent the next morning resting and talking to Jazz about the next test. I had opened the other instruction already, and it was a encouraging as the first one.

_Strength already had its time_

_So now you must open your mind _

_Are you for real your mother's daughter? _

_Complete this one without a stutter. _

_Now you will have to leave your sister, _

_Although I know that you will miss her._

Jazz, of course was in denial.

"I'm not letting you do this alone!"

I rolled my eyes for the tenth time. "It will be the only way for me to go on, so please Jazzy. A bit of understanding, will ya?"

She frowned, and barely nodded.

I sighed. "Thanks." I wiggled my toes. The nectar and the ambrosia had healed my feet, and I loved to be able to move them.

I looked behind my shoulder. Drew still slept deeply and wasn't showing any signs of waking up any sooner. I wanted to say goodbye to him before I left tomorrow morning.

"What do you think the next test will be like?", Jazz asked quietly.

I shrugged. "No idea. Mum seriously surprised me in this one. I didn't see the Sirens coming at all."

"Well of course you didn't. You heard them", Jazz joked.

I rolled my eyes, and laughed despite myself.

* * *

I woke up the next day _not_ ready to leave, but I said goodbye to Calypso and I gave Drew a last hopeful look, hoping he would wake up. He didn't even stir. Figures.

Jazz and I faced the ocean, and we held hands. The blinding light surrounded us, and we left Ogygia behind us.

The second test was to prove mi intelligence. But since the sirens had been my test of strength, my second test could be absolutely anything. So I decided, I wouldn't even guess.I breathed in deeply and flinched as I heard my sister gasp beside me. What had mother prepared for me this time?

* * *

**Sorry^10 !! I seriously hate school. Review! And what about what will happen next? Let's see what you think! Hit that green button! :]**


End file.
